The Return of Valmarmon
by Darkraptor20
Summary: ShadowMaster Copperhead has revived the most evil of all Digimon: Valmarmon! Can Angel Charlie and Ninetalesuk be able to stop them both?
1. The Revival of Valmarmon

**All Dogs go to Heaven: The Charlie Chronicles**

**The Return of Valmarmon**

By: Darkraptor

San Francisco

A week has passed since the attack in Golden Gate park. There had to be some improvements now that there were going to be six new friends. Angel Annabelle decided to go with her counterpart in Heaven. Ninetales' friends from another world decided to stay with him and Charlie and Itchy. Angel Charlie, Angel Sasha, and Flo (note: there's only one of her, so she doesn't need the 'Angel' name in front of it) decided to stay with Charlie and Itchy while Angel Bess and Angel Itchy decided to stay with Ninetales. In just a day, Angel Charlie fixed up the place, although had some trouble convincing Charlie to agree with him. Not only that, Charlie was seeking his other self's advice on how to make Sasha fall in love with him. Well, these events weren't the only things that were happening, because in another world, where the ocean and beach were black, a ritual was taking place.

Dark Ocean

"Is that the last one?" said ShadowMaster to an exhausted Mummymon.

"Yes", said Mummymon, holding up a sphere where inside it was a heart shaped figure, "The Heart of Valmarmon".

"Excellent", said ShadowMaster, "Now, with all your help, I will be able to revive the evilest digimon".

Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Daemon, still under ShadowMaster's control, watched as ShadowMaster organized the seven spheres.

"The Claws of Valmarmon", said ShadowMaster, putting the spheres in a formation, "The Body of Valmarmon, the Tongue of Valmarmon, the Wings of Valmarmon, the Horns of Valmarmon, the Eye of Valmarmon, and the Heart of Valmarmon… hmm".

"What's wrong… master?" said Arukenimon obediently. She didn't want to upset this creature, especially if its strong enough to take over Daemon.

"I think I'll keep this piece", said ShadowMaster, picking up the Heart of Valmarmon.

"Do you think that's wise?" said Mummymon.

"Why?" said ShadowMaster, slowly turning his head, which made Mummymon shake.

"Because", continued Mummymon, still shaking, "You need the heart to revive him".

"There's more than one way for a revival", said ShadowMaster, using his other hand to form an orb similar to the one he's holding, except instead of a heart, it was filled with electrical mist.

"This is my own life force. I will give this in place of his real heart".

"Why do that?" said Arukenimon.

"Insurance", said ShadowMaster, "If what you have told me about BlackWargreymon was true, then Valmarmon would also do the same: disobey and go on his own. But, if he were to be weaker than me, then he won't have a choice but to obey. That was your problem Arukenimon. Creating a creature more powerful than you that it overpowered you".

Arukenimon growled low so ShadowMaster wouldn't hear.

"Now", said ShadowMaster, "For the final part of the ritual: three sacrifices".

"Where are you going to get that", said Arukenimon, "We happen to be in a place where there is hardly anything to sacrifice".

ShadowMaster turned to face them, then said, "Who said anything about searching for others, when I have the sacrifices here"

"WAIT!" shouted Arukenimon, "YOU MEAN US!?!"

"Yes", said ShadowMaster, slowly walking towards them.

"NO", shouted Arukenimon, "YOUR NOT GOING TO USE US FOR THAT! SPIDER-THREAD!" Arukenimon shot red webbing towards ShadowMaster as Mummymon shot his own bandages. ShadowMaster was tied up, which allowed both Digimon to attack.

"POISON MIST!" shouted Arukenimon as she spit out a green mist.

"SNAKE BANDAGE!" shouted Mummymon, firing his rifle.

Both attacks hit the tied up ShadowMaster as a cloud of dust formed around him. Both exhausted, they waited as the dust cleared and there was nothing left.

"Did we get him?" said Mummymon, holding his rifle at the ready position.

"I don't see him, Mummymon", said Arukenimon.

"Why don't you look behind you", said ShadowMaster's voice.

Both Digimon looked back, sweating with fear to see ShadowMaster, unharmed.

"DARKNESS CONTROL!" shouted ShadowMaster, hitting both Digimon. The Digimon gave screams of pain before calming down.

"Now", said ShadowMaster to all three Digimon, "Enter in the middle of that formation".

"Yes, master", said all three Digimon as they walked slowly into it. ShadowMaster stood at the edge and stretched his arms out.

"SHADOWS OF DARKNESS, HEAR MY CRY

GIVE ME THE POWER TO REVITALIZE

REVIVE A CREATURE DESTROYED BY LIGHT

LET IT ONCE AGAIN LIVE WITH ALL ITS MIGHT

AWAKEN ITS POWERS SLEEPING WITHIN

SO IT CAN BE USED ONCE AGAIN

AWAKE, VALMARMON!"

ShadowMaster Copperhead shot a strong bolt of lightning to the three Digimon, making them into data. The particles swirled around the spheres as a storm formed overhead; the ocean became restless. The particles covered the spheres and started to come together as smoke began to emerge from the spheres themselves. ShadowMaster watched as the formation began, forming a devil like Digimon: Valmarmon has risen.

"I LIVE!" shouted Valmarmon as the smoke cleared, then he spotted ShadowMaster in front of him, "So, you're the one who has revived me, huh?"

"Yes", said ShadowMaster, "And, it is Master to you".

Valmarmon laughed so hard that it made the beach and ocean shake.

"You amuse me", laughed Valmarmon, "For I am no ordinary Digimon, I am a Digimon God. Now that I

have returned, I shall seek my revenge against Granasmon and his messenger, Gallantmon Shining Mode".

"You are going nowhere", said ShadowMaster, charging an electrical orb.

"YOU DARE TRY TO CHALLENGE ME!" roared Valmarmon, "GO AHEAD! LET'S SEE

WHAT YOU GOT!"

ShadowMaster fired his attack to Valmarmon and, to Valmarmon's amazement, hit him painfully.

"How?" said Valmarmon, recovering from the attack, "How is it possible for you to be stronger than me?"

"Perhaps this", said ShadowMaster, showing Valmarmon the sphere, "answer's your question".

"MY HEART?" responded Valmarmon, surprised, "How is it possible for me to live without my heart?"

"Because I AM YOUR HEART", said ShadowMaster, putting the sphere away, "When I revived you, I planted my own life force into you, just enough to make up your own heart. Call it 'insurance' that you will obey my every command, for if you don't, I'll take that life force away, making you dissolve to nothing".

Valmarmon couldn't believe what he was hearing: this creature controlling him, like a puppet, but he knew that ShadowMaster had a point. Valmarmon gave up.

"Very well", said Valmarmon, "What is your desire,...master"

"Good slave", said ShadowMaster, "You chose well, I am pleased".

Fool, thought Valmarmon, when I retrieve my real heart, you will no longer control me. Then, you'll experience my full wrath for doing this to me.

Unknown Location

Nox was standing at the door of an abandoned warehouse, where he was looking for his brother Equi to return. During the week, Sultrie was in a room with only saying 'experimenting' before shutting the door. Soon, she sent Equi to search for something, while Nox was to remain on guard while the others were doing something. Nox was still angry for loosing to that pokemon, although, he wondered how that pokemon got so strong all of a sudden. Just then, he felt something drop on his head: snow.

"Merry Christmas", said Equi as he entered the warehouse through a window.

"I HATE CHRISTMAS!" shouted Nox as he retaliated with a fireball.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Sultrie, "If I was our Master, I would have you two eliminated, so I…" Sultrie paused.

"What's up?" said Equi, approaching Sultrie, who seemed to be lost in thought.

Just then, Sultrie jumped and pointed to Equi.

"YOU!", said Sultrie, "Find me a laptop computer immediately".

"Why the hurry?" said Equi.

"Because", said Sultrie, "We're going to open a gate to the Dark Ocean".

Flea Bite Café

"I attack with Gamma the Magnet Warrior", said Jolteon as he played a card on the table. He was dueling with Eevee while Charleon watched.

"Not so fast", said Eevee, "I activate my face down card: a trap card called Call of the Haunted. This will allow me to bring back one monster from my graveyard. I chose to bring back Command Knight (Atk: 1200, Def: 1900) in attack mode".

"Ha", said Jolteon, "My Gamma has 1500 attack, so he can easily take down your monster. Continue attack!".

"Poor, naïve Jolteon", said Eevee, "Did you forget that Command Knight has a special ability? She raises the attack points of all Warriors on my field by 400 attack points".

"Wait, then that means?"

"Yep, her attack is now 1600!"

"NO!"

"Command Knight, counter attack. That sends Gamma to the grave and makes you loose 100 life points, making you history".

"NO! Man, that's the 25th win so far Eevee, and yet, you never lost once".

"I'm just that good"

"Really", said Flareon as he entered the café with Vaporeon, "I couldn't help but overhear that. How about this: a tag team duel, this Friday, one o' clock, you and Vaporeon vs. me and Jolteon?"

"Deal", said Eevee, "I'll see you then".

While they were discussing the terms for Friday's match, Charlie was still talking with Angel Charlie while Angel Sasha helped out Sasha and Gerta on orders.

"I still can't believe you two were together since the time of Gabriel's Horn", said Charlie.

"Yeah", said Angel Charlie, "But tell me, why didn't it happen to you two?"

"Well", said Charlie, "It all begins with…"

While the two Charlies were talking, just outside the café were Ninetalesuk and Shaina, walking towards the park. Along their way, Shaina noticed that Ninetales seemed worried.

"Ninetales", said Shaina, "What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing, really", responded Ninetales.

"Don't give me that", said Shaina, "Last time you told me 'nothing', Belladonna almost made you loose faith in yourself (from: My Immortal). Please tell me this time what's wrong".

Ninetales stopped by a quiet spot in an alley and took a deep breath.

"It's about what happened a week ago", said Ninetales.

"Oh", said Shaina, still having that day fresh in her mind, which reminded her what she wanted to tell Ninetales, "Ninetales, can you tell me what happened to you after you got tied up by Nox?"

Ninetales was thinking hard: he couldn't remember what happened to him.

"I don't know", said Ninetales, "All I remember was you being attacked by Sultrie, then… nothing".

"Concentrate Ninetales", said Shaina, "Please tell me what you felt when you saw me getting hurt".

Ninetales closed his eyes, concentrating on what he felt, then, "Anger, for seeing that witch harming you and fear of loosing you. Then, something overwhelmed me, a surge of power. I felt this surge during the time of when all I remember was blank, then, the surge disappeared and I saw myself being imprisoned in Sultrie's crystals".

"Ninetales", said Shaina, "I think you need to know what we all saw you doing".

Shaina told Ninetales of what she saw of him that day: the red glow, the angry stare, the powerful moves. Ninetales was in shock to know that he knew those techniques, especially Substitute.

"What's wrong with me?" said Ninetales, lowering his head, "Why don't I remember controlling this power?"

"No one knows", said Shaina, lifting Ninetales' head up, "All there is to it is that it saved us from those two brothers. Everyone is fine thanks to you and Charlence".

Ninetales remembered when Angel Charlie fused with Flo and became Charlence. He wondered what if he was able to fuse with him. With Angel Charlie's power adding his own, plus the hidden, they could be the strongest being alive.

"Come on", said Ninetales, "Let's get to the park before night falls".

Ninetales and Shaina continued their walk to the park.

Golden Gate Park

Sultrie was preparing a concoction of powder and electricity while Equi was busy on the laptop.

"Is it ready yet?" said Sultrie to Equi while Nox was creating a symbol on the ground with his fire.

"Give me time", said Equi, "But even if we do find the Digi-port, we don't have any way of opening it to the Dark Ocean. You need a Digivice to open it and, in case you haven't noticed, we aren't Digidestined".

"No need for those worthless devices", said Sultrie, "Since it is time to combine science with sorcery and shadow".

"DONE!" shouted both Equi and Nox together.

"The symbol's complete", said Nox, admiring his work of creating a circle with a peculiar insignia in the middle and writing on the perimiter.

"I found it", said Equi, holding the laptop to Sultrie. She was happy to see it.

"NOW! For my part", said Sultrie, taking the laptop and putting it in the middle of the flaming symbol.

Ninetales and Shaina barely got to the park entrance when they noticed smoke coming from over the hill. When they reached the top, Ninetales had to put a paw on Shaina's mouth to keep her from gasping out loud. There, they saw Equi, Nox, and Sultrie doing some sort of ritual.

"Ninetales", whispered Shaina to him, "What are we going to do?"

"We need to contact the others and Annabelle at once, but how", said Ninetales, thinking, then it struck him, "Shaina, I need you to run back to the café and tell everyone there what's happening. I'll stay here to see what they are up to".

"NO", said Shaina, "I don't want to leave you here alone with all of them".

"There's no time to argue", said Ninetales to Shaina, who at the moment began to sob, "Just get going".

Having no choice, Shaina nodded and ran as fast as she could back to the café. Ninetales stayed behind and continued to watch the progress of the ritual.

"Now", said Sultrie, "Digi-port open!"

The laptop glowed as Sultrie spread the powder around the flaming insignia. The flames turned green as the laptop now became engulfed by it. The flames lifted from the ground as it replaced itself on the air. The circle then glowed for only a second before it showed the Dark Ocean. Soon, a tall figure stepped out of the circle. Ninetales saw clearly that the figure was huge, with a cloak covering his head and a mask made of copper covering his mouth.

"Welcome back, Master", said Sultrie as all three bowed before him.

So this is ShadowMaster Copperhead, thought Ninetales as he saw him, I'm getting chills just by looking at him.

"I am pleased to see that your shadow powers are developing well, Apprentice", said ShadowMaster to Sultrie.

"Thank you", said Sultrie, "And Master, if you wish for me to continue my progress, may I go seek a test subject for my new technique?"

ShadowMaster looked at his apprentice, "What new technique?"

"Something you'll know you'll be pleased with", said Sultrie.

"Very well", said ShadowMaster, "You may do as you wish".

"Thank you", said Sultrie, "Equi, have you found a suitable guinea pig?"

"Well", said Equi, "As a matter of fact, I did. If you head North until you come to a small village, there you'll find a reindeer with a red nose whose heart is pure as can be".

"Excellent", said Sultrie, "Then I guess I'm off to see Santa Claus". In an instant she vanished.

Santa Claus?, thought Ninetales, No, she said she's going after a reindeer with a red… it can't be that they exist, does it?

To be continued


	2. Valmarmon, meet Ninetalkin!

**Last that we left off, ShadowMaster has revived the Digimon Demon God: Valmarmon. So he has total control, ShadowMaster removed Valmarmon's heart and replaced it with his own energy. Now, he ordered Sultrie, Equi, and Nox to open a portal to the real world, releasing the terror. Now, her job complete, Sultrie heads to the North Pole... for a "test subject".**

Flea Bite Café

"Man", said Charleon, picking up his cards, "I wonder if anyone would defeat you, Eevee. Why don't you enter the tournament coming up in December?"

"I was thinking of it", said Eevee, "Maybe I'll find someone worthy of challenging me".

Meanwhile, Charlie took the advice of Angel Charlie and tried to be nicer to Sasha, although he could have done without stacking all the dishes so high. When they fell, Angel Charlie grabbed each one without hesitation.

"Thanks, Charlie", said Sasha, retrieving the plates.

"No problem", said Charlie, grinning.

"Not you, the other Charlie", replied Sasha.

"Oh", said Charlie.

Just as Angel Charlie was about to say something, Shaina came bursting through the entrance of the café, exhausted.

"Shaina", said Sasha, rushing towards her sister, "What's going on? Where's Ninetales?"

"In… the…park", gasped Shaina, "Sultrie…"

"SULTRIE!" replied Angel Charlie, "What about her?"

It only took one word for Shaina to make everyone understand: "Trouble".

North Pole

It was the busiest season for the elves, for only a short month away, Christmas would be here. Everyone was rushing to get last-minute approvals and getting all the toys ready for Christmas Eve. While the elves were busy, in the stables, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer was talking to a doe, Zoey.

"I can't believe its almost Christmas again", said Rudolph.

"Yeah", said Zoey, "Is Santa still going to need you for the sleigh ride".

"Yeah", said Rudolph, "He said that he owes me a lot because if it wasn't for my glowing nose, he and the others would have never made it out of the North Pole in one piece".

"That snowstorm, how much trouble it caused us, thanks to Stormella".

"Now, now, Zoey, take it easy on her. She's nice now, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. You saved her life and she granted you one wish. You wished that she was nice from then on. It still reminds me that it was part my fault that it was like that. I crossed her bridge when no one was allowed anymore and ended up in her dungeon".

"Well, I saved you from there, remember?"

"Yes", said Zoey, giving Rudolph a quick kiss, "I'll never forget that".

Unknowingly to the reindeer, a dark fog materialized behind the stables. Sultrie watched from a distance and saw her target. She reached inside her sleeve and pulled out a crystal, which had something moving inside it.

"Hungry for purity?" sang Sultrie to it, "Well, you're about to have one". Sultrie spied an elf running towards one of the doors into the factory, "But first, I need to get close enough to get you inside of him".

In an instant, Sultrie became engulfed in fog and transformed into an elf. Then, she created a porcupine doll and stuck the crystal where she knew she was going to get him with. Just then, she saw Rudolph saying goodbye to the doe and started to head her way. When he was in range, she walked out and bumped into him.

"OUCH!" said Rudolph, lifting his foreleg and seeing at least three quills on it.

"My apologies…" said Sultrie, trying to remember his name.

"Rudolph", said Rudolph, trying to pull the quills out.

"Yes, Rudolph", said Sultrie, "Sorry about that. Santa ordered me to dispose of this toy immediately. It was too prickly to give to children".

"I'll say", said Rudolph, not knowing that there was a fourth quill: the crystal, which was already dissolving into him, "Are you new around here?"

"Me?" said Sultrie.

"Because I never seen an elf with purple hair before", said Rudolph as the last quill was plucked out.

"Yes", said Sultrie, "I am new. I just like my hair purple, that's all. If you excuse me, I must be off".

Sultrie hurried out of the stable, panting to almost being caught.

Now, she thought, let's see how my leech likes this reindeer's purity, before eating it away, leaving nothing, but nightmares and shadows.

Golden Gate Park

"Now", said ShadowMaster to Equi and Nox, "I want you two to head back to the domain and wait for Sultrie. Tell my Apprentice that I want to see what her technique is".

"Yes Master", replied the two brothers as they left.

Okay, thought Ninetales, I want to know is why that gate hasn't closed yet?

Just then, he felt something on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and saw Shaina staring back at him. Looking around, Ninetales saw that she brought Charlie, Angel Charlie, Charleon, Sasha, Angel Sasha, and Flo.

"Charleon", said Ninetales to his friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's put it this way", said Charleon, "I just wanted to get away from Eevee's gloating for a while".

"Never mind that", interrupted Flo, "Something else is coming outside that portal".

Everyone watched as a huge figure stepped out. At first, they thought it was the Prince of Darkness himself, but on closer inspection, Ninetales, Charlie, Sasha, Shaina, and Charleon gasped in terror to see who else came out of the portal: the leader of the Digimon of Darkness, Valmarmon.

"Now Valmarmon", said ShadowMaster, "Welcome to San Francisco".

Valmarmon finally stepped out of the portal, which then closed the instant he was out.

"My first order for you", said ShadowMaster, "Is attack the Dog Heavens and send Annabelle to the Shadow Vortex, where I have been banished for so long".

Valmarmon hesitated on saying "Yes, Master", but he did it with displeasure. He knew that he was growing stronger, soon enough he would overpower this insect and have his full strength back.

Meanwhile, Angel Charlie barred his teeth as he was hearing ShadowMaster's plan. Ninetales was shaking with fear.

"This is bad", said Ninetales, "ShadowMaster brought back Valmarmon".

"Um", said Angel Sasha, "Sorry to say this, but who is 'Valmarmon'?"

While Ninetales informed Angel Sasha and Flo about Valmarmon, Angel Charlie placed his paw on his emblem and began to communicate with Annabelle.

Dog Heavens

"And that's how we defeated Datamon", said Annabelle to Angel Annabelle. During the week, Annabelle had been informing her other self about their adventures: Belladonna teaming up with Robotnik, their battle against the Devas, and Valmarmon when Angel Annabelle felt something: Charlie.

"Charles", said Angel Annabelle, "Is that you?"

"Who are you talking to?" replied Annabelle when she heard Charlie's voice echo in the room.

"Annabelle", said Charlie's voice, "ShadowMaster's back! And he brought something from another world".

"What world Charles", said Angel Annabelle.

"Don't know", said Charlie's voice, "But I'm hearing Ninetales' conversation and he's saying something about the creature being a Digimon by the name of…"

"VALMARMON!?!" said both Annabelles at the same time.

"Yes", replied Charlie, "That's him, and he and ShadowMaster are planning to invade the Dog Heavens and sending you to the Shadow Vortex".

"This is bad, Charles", said Angel Annabelle, "Valmarmon is a Digimon God. He may be too powerful for you alone".

"Wait", said Charlie, "If Valmarmon is a Digimon God, then why is he following ShadowMaster's orders?"

"I can answer that", said Annabelle, "He must only be 'pretending' to be following ShadowMaster, but then, he will betray him".

"What should I do, Annabelle?" said Charlie.

Before Angel Annabelle could answer, Annabelle quickly responded, "I KNOW! Charles, how long do you think you can keep Valmarmon occupied without endangering your life?"

"As long as you like, why?" responded Charlie.

" Because I'm going to find help", said Annabelle as she disappeared in a white light.

North Pole

Rudolph was feeling a bit strange, as though something was attacking him inside, but he felt nothing wrong with his body. Just as he was walking home, he ran into an elf.

"Sorry, Rudolph", apologized the elf.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME!", responded Rudolph in a deep tone of voice, frightening the elf.

"RUDY!", said someone behind him, "Blinky apologized and you say that to him?"

Rudolph's father, Blitzen, walked up to his son, who was shaking his head.

"I'm sorry", said Rudolph to both the elf and his father, "I… I don't know what came over me. I really wanted to say 'it's all right', but that just came out".

"Maybe you had a long day", said Blitzen, "Just head for bed and get some sleep".

"Yeah, thanks dad", said Rudolph as he headed home.

Rudolph's Dream

As Rudolph began to sleep, he instantly went into a nightmare. He was standing in the snow, with nothing around him but distant mountains. Just then, he saw his parents, Blitzen and Mitzi, in the snow ahead of him.

"Mom, Dad", said Rudolph, "Where are we?"

His parents remained silent.

"Are you two okay?" said Rudolph.

"You're here because we don't want you in our lives anymore", said Mitzi.

Rudolph couldn't believe of what he was hearing. "NO, you don't mean that, do you?"

"You and that nose of yours were always an embarrassment to me", said Blitzen, "I always wished you were more like Arrow, he was a true reindeer, not like you. You're nothing but an accident". Saying that, they disappeared when the snow passed by them.

Rudolph was hurt: How could his parents say that to him? He's their son. Just then, he spotted his friends: Leonard the polar bear and Slyly the artic fox.

"Guys", said Rudolph, "You two still like me as a friend, don't you?"

"Sorry, kid", said Slyly, "We had a good run, but now, you're just cramping up our style".

Rudolph was even more shot down when he heard that, but then, he saw Zoey right by them. He quickly pranced by his friends and went toward Zoey.

"Zoey", said Rudolph, "Please tell me you still like me, don't you?"

Zoey just turned her head.

"Rudolph", said Zoey, "The reason I 'liked you' was so you wouldn't feel so sorry for yourself. Now that's done, I'm going to watch Arrow compete in the Reindeer Games. He's a winner and you're nothing but a sorry loser".

Loser… loser… loser… those words made Rudolph fall into the snow and cry.

"No…" sobbed Rudolph, "I… can't… believe… this…"

Just then, everything disappeared and Rudolph felt himself fall into Shadows. Shadows so thick that not even nose seemed to break through it. Here, he felt despair and grief. He also felt… at peace. Peace from those who hurt him.

North Pole

Sultrie, still an elf, watched through the window and saw a dark aura began to glow from the struggling, sleeping reindeer.

Excellent, thought Sultrie, My Shadow Leech is already completing its first stage. Soon, the reindeer will enter the second stage and I will claim my Shadow Leech a success to my Master. So, sleep well, Rudolph, for this will be the last time you'll be here in the North Pole.

Golden Gate Park

"Now then", said ShadowMaster to Valmarmon, "Shall we proceed to the Dog Heavens?"

"How about proceeding back in the hole where you crawled out from?" said a voice behind ShadowMaster.

ShadowMaster Copperhead and Valmarmon turned to where the voice was coming from and saw Angel Charlie, readying a blue orb.

"Barkin", said ShadowMaster, "You came at the right time. Valmarmon can demonstrate his strength by eliminating you. GO!"

"Yes…Master", responded Valmarmon with great displeasure again, but he obeyed and came up with a plan.

"DARK CLAW", shouted Valmarmon as a devil-like claw emerged from his palm. Angel Charlie dodged the claw and threw his orb towards Valmarmon, but was deflected by another Dark Claw.

"You got to be better than that, mutt", said Valmarmon, "RIVER OF POWER".

A blue energy beam was fired from Valmarmon's mouth, but Angel Charlie easily dodged it.

"That's 'Guardian Angel' to you!" said Charlie, firing his blue beam, hitting Valmarmon straight on the chest. Valmarmon just stood there and took the attack, but he wasn't even hurt.

"You may be an angel", said Valmarmon, "But it'll take more than you're weak powers to defeat the Digimon God of Darkness, especially when I know all the moves of each evil Digimon there ever existed. TRUMP SWORDS!"

Valmarmon opened his palm and four swords came flying towards Angel Charlie. Angel Charlie tried to shoot the swords off, but his attack went right through.

"CHARLIE", shouted Ninetales, "That's Piedmon's attack. Only two of those swords are real!"

ShadowMaster saw Ninetales and thought, So that must be the pokemon that Sultrie mentioned when I was communicating with her. Let's see just how strong he is. ShadowMaster threw an electrical orb straight for Ninetales.

"NINETALES!" shouted Angel Charlie, "BEHIND YOU!"

Ninetales turned around just as an electrical orb hit him straight on, knocking him down the hill.

"NINETALES!" cried Shaina as she saw him get hit. She was about to head to him, but both Sasha and Angel Sasha stopped her. "Let me go! I have to help him!"

"You can't", said Sasha, trying to hold her sister from going, "You'll get killed if you go".

Shaina gave up and fell to the floor, watching Ninetales sprawled at the base of the hill. "Ninetales…" Shaina slowly cried.

Ninetales could hardly get up; the attack took its toll on him. Angel Charlie was having difficulty trying to figure out which sword was real and fake when one of them struck his arm.

"AARGH!" shouted Angel Charlie, holding his arm. This creature's tough, thought Angel Charlie, I need the Stone of Amalgamation in order to defeat this guy, but Charlence wouldn't be strong enough.

While dodging the swords, Angel Charlie spotted Ninetales on the ground, and ShadowMaster was heading for him. He quickly went to him and picked him up as both ShadowMaster and Valmarmon shot their attacks at them. Angel Charlie quickly dodged the attacks while carrying Ninetales. They both fell into a thick bush, where the dust of the attack was still thick.

"Come now, Barkin", said ShadowMaster's voice, "There's no time to play games, otherwise, Valmarmon will have to take it out on your friends".

NO, thought both Angel Charlie and Ninetales. They didn't want to see any of their friends hurt, but they weren't strong enough to face two creatures of Darkness, but Angel Charlie thought, Maybe I can fuse with Ninetales, but would the Stone of Amalgamation be able to work for both him and I?

"So be it", said ShadowMaster, "VALMARMON, ELIMINATE THOSE ON TOP OF THE HILL!"

"NINETALES", said Angel Charlie to the pokemon, "WE HAVE TO TRY AND SAY IT!"

Ninetales looked at Angel Charlie and knew it was their only option. Nodding his head, Angel Charlie brought out the green gem, held it with Ninetales, and both said, "FUSION!"

Valmarmon and ShadowMaster turned when a bright green light was shining as bright as a star.

"WHAT IS THIS!" said ShadowMaster, "THE POWER I'M SENSING IS STRONG! FAR STRONGER THAN BARKIN OR THAT FOX!" It's as strong as myself, thought ShadowMaster.

Shaina and the others looked at the green light, knowing what just happened: Ninetales and Angel Charlie have fused.

Valmarmon saw the light begin to dim and saw a solitary figure inside it. This figure was standing on hind legs without difficulty and had many tails. Just then, the light faded away and there stood the fused form of Angel Charlie and Ninetales. Shaina, Sasha, and Angel Sasha saw the figure and their heart skipped: he was gorgeous. He had creamy colored brown fur like Angel Charlie's, had Ninetales' hair and features (minus the scar), and had nine tails, all with elegant blue tips.

"Who are you?" said Valmarmon to the figure, "Are you that mutt or that other one?"

"I am both Charlie and Ninetales", said the being, "But you can call me NINETALKIN!"

ShadowMaster surveyed the being with a cold stare. He's strong, thought ShadowMaster, but not stronger than me or Valmarmon.

Ninetalkin looked at Valmarmon, who was laughing.

"You think that combining yourselves would help?" said Valmarmon, "All you did was make it easier to kill two souls with one blow. RIVER OF POWER!"

Valmarmon opened his mouth as a blue beam came out of it and hit Ninetalkin with full force. Shaina and the others gasped to see Ninetalkin to take the hit without retaliation, but then, when the attack ended, Ninetalkin was gone.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" said Valmarmon.

"Try looking behind you", said Ninetalkin's voice behind Valmarmon.

Valmarmon turned around only to see Ninetalkin rushing up to him with a blue flamed orb.

"BLUE FLAME ORB!" shouted Ninetalkin as he launched it to Valmarmon, who swatted it away. Valmarmon held his claw where he swatted the attack.

"Impressive", said Valmarmon, "I actually felt that one".

"ENOUGH!", shouted ShadowMaster, "VALMARMON, DESTROY THE FREAK BEFORE HE CAN DO MORE HARM TO US!"

"Then try to catch me!" said Ninetalkin as red and gold wings appeared behind him. I got to take this battle away from here, thought Ninetalkin, I know, the bay.

Ninetalkin flew off high into the sky, Valmarmon following close behind.

"DARK CLAW", shouted Valmarmon, having an arm stretch to catch Ninetalkin, who was already entering the bay.

North Pole

Rudolph woke up, feeling strange. Having a rough night, he went outside to get some air. Just as he was walking around a corner, he bumps into his least favorite person, Arrow.

"HEY!" said Arrow, "Watch where you're going, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reject!"

Rudolph glared at Arrow, who saw something weird: Rudolph's eyes turned from brown to red.

"What was that, Rudy?" said Arrow, "You're eyes trying to match your nose?"

"What?" said Rudolph, shaking his head, "I… I got to go".

"Whatever", replied Arrow, "I don't have time to hang around rejects anyway".

Just then, Arrow was knocked to his side. Turning around, he saw Rudolph readying himself to charge again.

"You want to fight", said Arrow, who was also lowering his head, "Then you found it, Rudy"

The two reindeer charged at each other, locking antlers in combat. When Rudolph locked antlers again with Arrow, Arrow tossed him aside.

"Face it", said Arrow, "You're no match for me. I mean, I don't know what Zoey or Santa sees in you, but all I know…" Arrow approached Rudolph and took off his medal that was given to him from Santa, "This should have been mine".

Just then, Rudolph got up and glared at Arrow with red eyes full of hate. Just then, strange markings were beginning to appear all over Rudolph, as though someone was painting it on him. Arrow looked at Rudolph with a mixture of fear, anger, and curiosity.

"What's happening to you?" said Arrow, "Got a disease or something?"

"YEAH", said Rudolph, in an echo voice, "A DISEASE CALLED ARROW!"

Rudolph head butted Arrow, who was thrown across the field till he hit a building. Arrow couldn't move and watched with horror as Rudolph came closer to him.

"What… what… are you doing?" said Arrow, lying in the snow and cowering up the wall.

"SOMETHING I SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO!" said Rudolph, approaching Arrow with a grin on his face.

"NO…NO… NOOOOO!" cried Arrow, but his cries were only heard by an elf standing on top of the building.

"Excellent", said Sultrie, "Rudolph has now entered stage 2. Now, I must call to him to a distant place where nobody would see him disappear with me".

As Sultrie saw what was happening, she didn't notice that she was watched by four little sprites.

"This is bad", said one of them, "We need to inform someone".

To Be continued...


	3. Valmarmon's Revenge & Downfall

**Now, its ShadowMaster and Valmarmon vs. Ninetalkin. Ninetalkin may be outmatched, but he's not out. ShadowMaster and Valmarmon are about to encounter some problems of their own...**

San Francisco Bay

People watched as a huge devil-like creature was flying over them and attacking another being. Just then, they saw a pack of pokemon and canines running past them and heading to the bay.

Valmarmon had enough of chasing Ninetalkin, but ShadowMaster appeared to his right.

"Let's attack this person at once", insisted ShadowMaster.

"Very well", replied Valmarmon. Both villains headed straight for Ninetalkin, who was seeing what was happening.

"Hey", said Ninetalkin, "NO DOUBLE TEAMING!"

"SHUT-UP!" replied ShadowMaster, who punched Ninetalkin on the chest.

"DARK CLAW" shouted Valmarmon as he grabbed Ninetalkin and threw him straight down into the bay.

"Perhaps he wasn't as strong as I thought", said ShadowMaster, but then, he saw Ninetalkin jump out of the water towards him, opening his mouth and spewing white and blue flames from it. ShadowMaster dodged it, but ran into Ninetalkin.

"Am I strong now?" said Ninetalkin, opening his paw to ShadowMaster's chest and shouting, "SUPER HYPER BEAM!"

The Hyper Beam was shot at ShadowMaster, who quickly deflected it back with an attack of his own.

Valmarmon then went towards Ninetalkin and swipped his claw to him. Ninetalkin ceased his attack and narrowly dodging that. Just as he was about to retaliate, ShadowMaster shot another one of his shadow lightning orbs towards Ninetalkin, hitting him on the chest. Valmarmon saw his opportunity and struck Ninetalkin, sending him towards the bay.

"Excellent", said ShadowMaster, "Now, finish him off and then, we can …"

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!" interrupted Valmarmon, producing a red whip of electricity, binding ShadowMaster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" shouted ShadowMaster, "DID YOU FORGET THAT I CONTROL YOUR LIFE!"

"I didn't", said Valmarmon, "I was biding my time until I regained more power to defeat you. Now, if you don't mind, I want what belongs to me".

Valmarmon reached into ShadowMaster's cloak and retrieved from it his heart. The sphere was placed on Valmarmon's chest, where it dissolved into him.

"Now that you don't posses my heart", said Valmarmon, tossing ShadowMaster to the side, "FAREWELL! GIGA CANON!"

Two powerful blasts came out of Valmarmon's claws and hit ShadowMaster.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" shouted ShadowMaster as he fell into the water and disappearing from sight.

"NOW" said Valmarmon, eyeing the bystanders watching from the bay, "Time to open a portal and get my Digimon of Darkness back, and this time, Granasmon is not here to stop me!"

"No, but I am", said a voice behind Valmarmon. Valmarmon turned around and saw Ninetalkin unharmed. Valmarmon just laughed at him.

"FOOL!" Valmarmon spoke, "The first time I fought you, I was holding back so I can retrieve my heart. Now that it's back, I can show you what true power is. DEVIL BLASTER!"

His claws came together and unleashed a horrendous blast of red and black energy. Ninetalkin dodged it, but still got hit by the shockwave it caused. Ninetalkin landed on top of a building and looked at Valmarmon, who landed on top of Alcatraz, looking at Ninetalkin.

"YOU SEE", said Valmarmon, "I CAN NEVER BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

He's right, thought Ninetalkin, I can't win like this, but perhaps… if I can tap into it…

Ninetalkin focused all his energy to try and unleash the hidden power of Ninetalesuk. As he was focusing on it, a blue aura outlined his body. The aura soon turned red and a powerful force began to emit from his body. Soon, his fur began to turn red, his hair grew longer, and his wings separated into four wings. Ninetalkin just unleashed the hidden power. Valmarmon was observing this and began to wonder.

"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO GAIN MORE POWER?" said Valmarmon.

"It is the power within the pokemon", said Ninetalkin, "With it, I will defeat you".

Ninetalkin jumped off the building and flew towards Valmarmon with incredible speed. As Valmarmon tried to swat Ninetalkin with his claw, Ninetalkin disappeared and reappeared in front of Valmarmon's face.

"TAKE THIS! HOLY FIRE BLAST!" shouted Ninetalkin as he spewed a blue fire that singed Valmarmon. Valmarmon yelled from the pain as he fell to the ground of the small island.

Impossible, thought Valmarmon, This being is more powerful than I realized, but I am more devious.

"RESTLESS SPIRITS OF THE ISLE HEAR MY CALL

ARISE FROM YOUR SLUMBER, ONE AND ALL!

TAKE SHAPE OF CREATURES OF MY DESIRE

AND RID OF ME THIS FOE OF FIRE!"

As Valmarmon chanted, the whole island of Alcatraz trembled as souls began to emerge from the ground and began to transform into creatures that almost resembled Heartless (from Kingdom Hearts), but they were in devil form.

"ATTACK HIM!" commanded Valmarmon.

All at once, the shadow creatures flew up and surrounded Ninetalkin. Ninetalkin looked at his foes and saw that they were strong. In a blink of an eye, the shadow creatures began to attack Ninetalkin. Ninetalkin fought back by throwing orbs of blue fire and punching them, but there were too many of them that they engulfed him and brought him down onto the rooftop of the prison. Valmarmon saw the fighting from top of the old watchtower and chuckled to himself. Just as he thought that he won, he saw something happen to his minions.

"FIRESPIN KICK!" shouted Ninetalkin as he spun in a circle, flames swirling around him as he rolled kicked off all the shadow creatures. The creatures took the attack and disappeared into shadows. Ninetalkin ceased the attack and faced off Valmarmon.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Ninetalkin.

Valmarmon clenched his fangs and knuckled his claws to see him being overpowered by this creature. Just as Valmarmon began to do another one of his attacks, Ninetalkin fell on his knees, exhausted.

"It seems to me that you can't control that power yet", said Valmarmon, "Your body won't be able to take much more without damaging your body".

He's right, said Ninetalkin, I can't handle too much of this. My body already feels heavy as it is. I have no choice.

Valmarmon watched as Ninetalkin went from red to brown and his wings went back to two.

"Now", said Valmarmon, grabbing Ninetalkin by the throat, "To dispose of you".

"SHINING KNUCKLE!" said a voice. Valmarmon didn't have a chance to turn around when he was struck by a fist of light. Ninetalkin was released from Valmarmon's grasp and was helped by a knight with a heavenly, pearly armour body and angel wings.

"Who are you?" said Ninetalkin to the knight.

"I am Gallantmon Shining Mode", replied the knight. Before Ninetalkin said anything, Annabelle appeared next to him.

"I thought you might need help", said Annabelle, "So I had to go and find the Secret Messenger of Granasmon, the Digimon God who defeated Valmarmon".

"Well", said Ninetalkin, "You came at the right time. I didn't know that the hidden power within would be too much for me".

"Come on", said Shining Gallantmon, "It's time to vanquish Valmarmon before he could do anything else".

"FOOLS!" shouted Valmarmon, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE ONE OF GRANASMON'S, I AM STILL STRONGER, AND WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE WHEN I ENTER MY INFERNO MODE!"

As Valmarmon began his transformation, ShadowMaster Copperhead rose out of the water on the opposite shore. With lightning emitting from his eyes, he quickly raised his arm towards Valmarmon.

"No one turns traitor to me", said ShadowMaster, who then roared that no one heard him, "NO ONE! VALMARMON, YOU ONLY HAVE THE STRENGTH TO GO INTO INFERNO MODE BECAUSE OF MY LIFE FORCE! SINCE YOU TURNED AGAINST ME, I SHALL TAKE IT ALL BACK!" ShadowMaster's fist glowed as he absorbed back his power from Valmarmon, who was now confused on why he was weakening.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Valmarmon, "WHY IS MY STRENGTH SUDDENLY LEAVING ME?"

Annabelle quickly turned to Shining Gallantmon and said, "Did you perform your Granas Charm?"

"NO", replied Shining Gallantmon, "I didn't even use that attack, yet".

"Then, how?" said Annabelle.

"Never mind the confusion", interrupted Ninetalkin, "Now's the chance to attack him".

With that, both Ninetalkin and Shining Gallantmon went towards Valmarmon, who was now recovering from the loss of energy.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME THAT EASILY!" he shouted, "RIVER OF POWER!"

Valmarmon shot his blue energy blast towards the two, but Shining Gallantmon grabbed his sword, the Dragon Saber, which the blade began to glow as he shouted, "FINAL STRIKE!".

The Dragon Saber sliced through Valmarmon's attack and cut off one of his horns. Valmarmon yelled in pain as his torn horn dematerialized into data. Valmarmon turned to strike Shining Gallantmon, but yelled in pain again as Ninetalkin attacked him with a wave of blue flames.

"That's a little move I like to call Flames of Heaven", said Ninetalkin.

"This can't be happening", said Valmarmon.

"It's time to end this", said Shining GallantmonSlowly as the blade on his Dragon Saber shot a bolt of light into the sky, "HEAVEN'S FURY!".

A bolt of pure light energy came down from the sky, heading towards Valmarmon. He screamed as the attack struck him and caused a massive explosion of light that engulfed the area. When the light calmed down, Valmarmon was beginning to dissolve into data, which Shining Gallantmon went and absorbed.

"Now it's over", said Shining Gallantmon, "For now".

"What do you mean?" said Ninetalkin.

"Valmarmon is a Digimon God", said Shining Gallantmon, "And can't truly be defeated. His body may be destroyed, but his evil still lingers here. He may be back".

"Well", said Ninetalkin, going to Shining Gallantmon's side, "At least we know who to call if Valmarmon ever does come back again".

"Yes", said Annabelle, "But right now, we need to take care of unfinished business".

"Like what?" said Ninetalkin.

"Like erasing the memories of all the people in San Francisco who saw this fight", said Annabelle, pointing towards the crowd at the shore, "And quickly before they air it on the news".

"Aw, man", said Ninetalkin, doing a Jake Long impression.

**To be continued...**


	4. It's Not over yet

**Valmarmon's defeated, ShadowMaster's gone off, and no one knows what happens. It looks like its over, or is it...**

North Pole

Zoey was looking for Rudolph, since his father told her that he left a while ago. When she turned a corner of a certain building, she spotted something lying on the snow. When she got close up to it, she noticed that it was Arrow, badly injured as if he was attacked by a group of reindeer. Zoey got close to Arrow, who was hardly breathing, and said, "Arrow, what happened?"

Arrow opened his eye with difficulty as he tried to say something to her.

"Zoey… Ru…Ruu…", exhausted Arrow before collapsing.

"Arrow, son", said a voice Arrow recognized as his father, Cupid, "Who did this to you?"

Arrow opened his eyes and saw that he was home, with his parents, Santa, Blitzen, Mitzi, and Zoey looking at him. His wounds were being treated by Mrs. Claus and an elf when Santa asked him the same question.

"Who did this to you?" said Santa.

Arrow struggled and said only one word that was enough for everyone to gasp: "Rudolph".

"MY RUDY?" replied Blitzen, "That's not possible. Rudy would never do a thing like that".

"How do you know", said Cupid, "I know that my son wouldn't tell a lie to me or Santa".

"But Rudolph did have a problem with Arrow", said Zoey, "Ever since our first day at school, but Rudolph was too nice to harm Arrow, no matter what he said".

"Or maybe he had a grudge against my son and he caught him without anyone watching and… and… Look at him", said Cupid, using his hoof to point to Arrow.

"You're wrong", said Zoey, "Rudolph would never do that, no matter how much Arrow has angered him. I'm going to find him and see what's really wrong".

Zoey pranced out of Arrow's home and went to see where Rudolph was. She asked the other reindeer and elves to see if they have seen him, but none have. When Zoey looked where she found Arrow, she saw something glint buried in the snow. When she dug it out, she saw that it was Rudolph's Medal of Valor.

"Oh Rudolph", said Zoey, "Where are you?"

"In danger", replied a voice.

Zoey looked up and saw four little people in winter clothing, each of them glowing a different color: red, blue, yellow, and green.

"Who are you?" said Zoey.

"We are the Sprites of the Northern Lights", replied the sprites, "And Rudolph is in danger. To find him, you must head west, where in a cave, you'll find Rudolph and the answer to his behavior".

Zoey looked in the direction where the Sprites were pointing at: it was a mountain range a short distance away.

"Thank you", said Zoey, but she turned around and the Sprites have left. Zoey looked from Rudolph's Medal to the mountains, and without a second thought, went after him.

Mountain Cave

It took Zoey a long time to check a lot of caves, but no luck in finding Rudolph. Just as she thought that it was best to head back, she caught sight of something. One of the caves began to glow an eerie purple light. She headed towards the entrance where she saw who was in it: Rudolph, but Zoey almost gasped to see him. Rudolph's whole body was covered with purple markings, as if someone had painted or tattooed them on. Zoey ducked behind a pair of stalagmites when she saw that Rudolph wasn't alone in the cave. She spied a young woman with violet hair standing next to Rudolph. The woman smiled towards him and patted him on the head.

"Success", she said, "My Shadow Leech has finally proven its worth. Since my little prototype worked well on you…", patting Rudolph on the head again, "… It's time to infect my real target. Before he realizes what's happening, that nine-tailed fox will be mine. HAHAHA!"

The woman's laughter caused the whole cave to shake and send a chill down Zoey's back.

"Now", said the woman, "Let's show you to my Master and tell him my work was a complete success".

Before Zoey can do anything, a black fog engulfed both the woman and Rudolph and disappeared. Zoey went to the place where they last stood and felt… cold, a strange feeling of sadness overcame Zoey.

"Rudolph needs help", said Zoey as she headed out the cave and back down the mountain. Zoey couldn't reach the bottom since it took too long to find Rudolph that it was already dusk and getting darker. Zoey knew that she wasn't able to get home without facing the dangers of the mountain at night. Oh, how she wished she had Rudolph's ability to light the way with his wonderful nose. Just as she thought she was going to have to sit out in the cold, she spied a light from a nearby cave. Zoey entered the cave and, to her relief, saw both of Rudolph's closest friends: Leonard the Polar Bear and Slyly the Artic Fox.

"Hey there doll", said Slyly, watching Zoey come in, "What brings you to these parts of the pole?"

"Rudolph", replied Zoey.

"What about him?" said Leonard, offering Zoey a place on the table.

Zoey told Leonard and Slyly the whole situation: Rudolph's strange appearance, Arrow's defeat, and the strange woman. Slyly looked at her as if Zoey just told a scary story.

"You sure you've seen a doctor?" said Slyly.

"Because what you said sounds like from a scary story or something", said Leonard.

"I'm not joking", said Zoey, "Rudolph's in trouble, and first thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to see Santa and his parents and tell them what I saw. Then, I'm going to see Stormella and see if she'll help me find him".

"You mean that mean ice witch?" said Slyly.

"Actually", said Leonard, "She's nice now. Remember, Rudolph wished she be nice from now on".

"Oh yeah", said Slyly, "I forgot that Rudy used up his wish to make her nice instead of getting a regular nose".

"Exactly", said Zoey, "See, Rudolph couldn't be mean to anyone. Something is wrong with him, and I am going to find out what".

"Ahh, count me in", replied Leonard, "If he's in trouble, I'll help him, just like when we went to rescue you".

"Thank you, Leonard", said Zoey, "And what about you, Slyly?"

"Gee, I don't know", said Slyly.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" said Zoey, looking at Slyly with anguish.

"I mean", said Slyly, "If this woman you said has some strange powers, then I don't think I want to take part in this. Plus, last time I didn't go with Rudy and Leonard on that rescue mission, I saved your behinds by stealing Stormella's key when you all were imprisoned".

"True", said Zoey, "But you sure you don't want to come help Rudolph?"

Slyly thought about that for a moment before turning to Zoey and saying the two harsh words to her: "I'm sure".

Flea Bite Café

"How was it like to be fused with another?" said Charleon to Ninetales, now defused from Angel Charlie.

"It was…", began Ninetales, as everyone tried to hear what he had to say, "… unique".

"But one thing bothers me", said Angel Sasha, sitting side to side with Angel Charlie, "How were they both able to fuse together like that. I mean, Flo and Charlie fused together to become Charlence because the two are best friends, but what was the connection with Ninetales and Charlie?"

"Well", said Annabelle, suddenly appearing on Charlie's mug, "It is pretty simple. The power levels were almost identical. Charles' power and Ninetales' hidden power were the connection".

"Hmm", said Charlie, "That is a good possibility".

"Now then", said Annabelle, "I must be off. I'm late with a meeting with myself, or my other self". With a flash of pink light, Annabelle disappeared.

Everyone was busy cleaning up the café, but there wasn't much to clean up, except the mess Eevee and the others created when they left.

Ninetales left with Shaina later that night and walked her to her home. Unknown to both of them, Sultrie was watching them, or at least, one of them.

So, little fox, thought Sultrie, waving her hand and causing a foggy mist to appear, tell me your deep fears, even if you have conquered them.

Upon the mist, a quick show was displayed. Sultrie watched it all, and grew a wide grin. Just as she finished, she caught Ninetales begin to walk home.

Ninetales was walking down the dark streets, but he wasn't worried. He has been through this all the time, but something didn't feel right. He felt… followed.

"Who's there?": said Ninetales, turning around, but saw nothing but an empty street. Ninetales sighed, "It must be my imagination".

"Or maybe you should look harder", said a familiar voice.

Ninetales turned and saw a figure ahead of him.

"Who are you?!" said Ninetales.

"Tsk, Tsk", said the figure, "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

The figure stepped into the light, revealing herself.

Ninetales jumped back, "SULTRIE!"

"At least that fight didn't knock your brain loose", said Sultrie, "That's good".

"What do you want?!" snarled Ninetales.

"Oh, nothing much", said Sultrie, "I was in the neighborhood and thought, why not pop in on Ninetales and… WATCH HIM SUFFER!"

With a wave of her hand, Sultrie created two shadow figures, which took very familiar shapes to Ninetales. Ninetales watched as he braced himself, but almost lost it when he heard something familiar.

"You are usless!! You know that! I might as well leave you here to die!" said one of the shadows, who materialized into the American Trainer that first captured Ninetales back in England.

Ninetales didn't shake with fear, since he overcame that incident with the help of his friends.

"Nice try, Sultrie", said Ninetales, "But it's going to take more than old memories of my past to scare me".

"I was hoping you'd say that", said the shadow trainer, who disappeared. The second figure materialized into a giant praying mantis with scythes for arms: a Scyther. Ninetales shook with fear this time: he still remembered how a Scyther gave him the scars on his eye and paw.

"It's time for me to finish the job I have left unfinished", said the shadow Scyther as it rushed towards Ninetales. Ninetales took the Scyther's Tackle with full force, hitting him towards a mail box. Ninetales shook off the dizziness just in time before the Scyther used Slash and sliced the mail box in half, spewing letters everywhere. Ninetales used it to his advantage as he quickly breathed flames over the Scyther. The Scyther yelled in pain as he began to disappear. Ninetales began to breath hard, having exhausted a lot of his energy from the fight against Valmarmon and ShadowMaster Copperhead. Sultrie looked at him and smiled.

Excellent, she thought as she held up five crystal darts, one of them containing the Shadow Leech, he's opened up to fear, giving me the advantage.

"Not bad, fox boy", said Sultrie, "But try dodging these".

She threw all the crystal darts, which Ninetales had no time to get out of the way, but blocked them as each one painfully hit him. The Shadow Leech dissolved into him, like it did to Rudolph.

Ninetales thought he was finished, but Sultrie turned around.

"Pathetic", said Sultrie, knowing the infection was a success, "I love to be here and play, but right now, my Master awaits me. Ta".

With that, Sultrie disappeared. Ninetales stood alone in the night, unaware of what was now inside him.

Unknown Location

ShadowMaster Copperhead stared out into the night sky, reminiscing on his failure to control Valmarmon. His anger was noticed by both Equi and Nox, who both haven't heard from Sultrie, stood their distance from their Master's rage.

"I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN!" shouted ShadowMaster as he shot a bolt of lightning towards an empty barrel, which exploded. Equi and Nox stood silent as they watched ShadowMaster put on a fireworks show with lightning. Just then, they heard someone coming in the abandoned warehouse.

"Master", said Sultrie, "I bring great news".

ShadowMaster stopped his furious attacks and turned to his apprentice.

"What do you bring me?" said ShadowMaster, walking towards his apprentice.

"A success on my new technique", said Sultrie, holding up a crystal with something crawling inside, "The Shadow Leech".

"Eww", said Equi, looking at it, "Looks disgusting".

"Why call that a success?" said Nox, taking a closer look at the crystal imprisoned leech.

"Because", said Sultrie, putting her Shadow Leech away, "This is similar to my Master's Darkness Control, but it feeds on any soul, eating away the happy memories and leaving only the painful ones. The infected person would then enter three stages before becoming one of us. Let me show you".

Sultrie snapped her fingers and out of the shadows, Rudolph entered the area, still covered with markings.

"This is the second stage of my Shadow Leech's control", said Sultrie, pointing towards Rudolph, "It covers the victim with my own incantation, which prevents anything of light to penetrate through, and then, the third stage would soon take over".

"Which is?" said Equi.

"Mutation", replied Sultrie, "Into a demon… forever".

"Very impressive Apprentice", said ShadowMaster, "But what would you do with a reindeer?"

"No Master", said Sultrie, "The reindeer was only a test subject for my prototype. My real target was Ninetales".

"Why not Barkin?" interrupted Nox.

"Because", said Sultrie, "My technique can not work on angels of any sort. Since Ninetales is powerful and a friend to Chuck, he was perfect. Right now, he's probably asleep and about to enter stage one: nightmare".

With that, Sultrie laughed.

**To be continued in "T'was the Nightmare"...**


End file.
